


Bullshit (Like Romeo and Juliet)

by GoldenBloodyTears



Category: Creep (2014), Creep 2
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Josef is of course named Aaron, Knives, Spoilers for Creep 2 Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBloodyTears/pseuds/GoldenBloodyTears
Summary: I watched both Creep movies in order last night and my brain finally decided to churn out fic for it. This is mostly a mental character study of what Sara could have been thinking/feeling at the climax of the movie.
Relationships: Josef/Sara (Creep)
Kudos: 19





	Bullshit (Like Romeo and Juliet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidofthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidofthoughts/gifts), [DandelionKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionKeeper/gifts).



Sara knows it’s bullshit. 

“Are you ready for the grand finale of the episode?” Aaron has to be joking. It’s only a sick joke. A joke made to scare her, like he’s been trying to do the entire time she’s been here.

“Okay,” She says—let’s get to the joke.

Sure, he took her out to the-middle-of-fucking-nowhere-woods. Sure, it’s the middle of the night. Sure, he dug a grave and is holding a knife—not just any knife, but _her_ _knife_ in his hand. 

“Okay,” Aaron repeats.

But it’s a joke. Just bullshit. It has to be.  _ Surprise, I’m kidding! _ There’s no way—

He’s stabbing himself.

He’s  _ stabbing _ himself. He’s bleeding, she can see the blood. He’s grunting from the pain.  _ He’s bleeding and in pain— _ Fuck, this is  _ actually _ real. 

“I’m not going to stab you. I  _ love _ you too much—”

Aaron hands her back the knife. It’s  _ her _ turn now. His blood wets the handle, coats her fingers easily. He means for her to kill herself. For her to stab herself in the stomach like a good little Juliet. 

Like he did to himself. 

This isn’t a movie. There might be a camera rolling but this isn’t a movie. He’s  _ serious. _ The blood is proof enough of that. But how—Just how much has he been  _ serious _ about?  _ The axe? That Buddy guy? _ How did she get here? There’s no way he was serious. Who just admits to their crimes? Who does that!? There’s no fucking way. Better question, who sees all their red flags raised yet barrels right past them? 

_ She does. _

“You do it,” He says, face contorting with pain as he grips his side, “Come on.”

**_Shit._ **

_ “Come on,” _ Aaron repeats, his tone growing desperate. 

The sudden realization that he could turn dangerous—that Aaron could stab her if she doesn’t do it quickly enough—is not lost on her. Nor is the fact that for the briefest of seconds, she considers stabbing him to finish the job. It’s too much. Sara turns, sprinting into the dark.

“Sara!” Aaron is on her heels, panting heavily. His steps are uneven, crunching from leaves and fallen branches. He stumbles. She ducks behind a tree, holding the knife close to her chest.

“Sara!” 

There’s one positive to this—the light on her camera makes it easy to see where Aaron is as he looks for her. 

“Sara?” 

She holds her breath—not that she’s really breathing with her heart caught in her throat. 

“You’re in the middle of nowhere!”

She doesn’t dare respond.

“Come on, Sara,” Aaron continues with a cough, “I have the keys. There’s nowhere to go.” 

**_Double shit._ **

She needs the keys to be able to leave. To be able to do  _ anything. _ Her phone is in the car. The car is locked. Even if she managed to break in, it’s not like she knows how to hotwire a car!

“Sara…” Twigs snap as Aaron collapses partially onto his knees, heaving for breath. Tired. Injured. 

She pulls away from the tree. Slowly. Carefully. Aaron can’t see her in the dark. She’s only a few feet away but _he_ _still can’t see her._

“You have to… finish the episode.” He forces himself to stand, turning around as he continues to search. 

It’s like when they played hide and seek earlier—just deadlier. He still can’t find her. He’s injured. She has the element of surprise. If she can get the keys off him… 

It’s now or never. 

Sara raises the knife above her head. With a scream, she rushes Aaron. He yelps as her hand slams into his shoulder. She swings the knife. He falls backwards to dodge—they’re on the forest floor, all arms and legs and gasping as they scuffle. Aaron tries to grab the knife as they roll over each other. She drops it— **_Fuck!_ ** —fumbling as she rips the keys from the back pocket of his jeans. 

And then she’s off of him, running with the camera light on her back. Aaron is behind her, gaining in the chase with each crack of his foot in the leaves. She shoves the keys into her pocket. Whatever happens, she can’t lose them. Her foot catches—she’s falling. Falling and falling and falling. 

Sara hits the ground. Aaron is on top of her in an instant. His eyes are wild as he raises the knife.  _ No! Aaron! Wait _ —she chokes on the words she wants to say as he brings the knife down, driving it into her with enough force that she can only gasp. He pulls out the blade. Blood splatters across his face. His teeth are bared. Feral, like an animal. _ Peachfuzz.  _ It reminds her of Peachfuzz. She thinks of them, sitting together in the car.  _ “A naughty wolf,” _ he had said. She’d been flirting with him then—like with most of the other Craigslist guys. Act interested, get a better story. Easy math. Aaron rams the knife into her stomach again. Her mind blanks out, a white void as she howls from the pain. His mouth twitches, lips and teeth and the hint of a tongue, pulling the knife from her body again. Oh, but they’d gotten  _ real.  _ She’d kissed him. She’d  _ offered _ to kiss him.  _ 40 years old and never been kissed? _ Nobody would make that up. She finally found the one weirdo—the one person who’d managed to make Encounters feel like it was really worth it—and now he’s killing her. Her eyes are burning with tears as Aaron stabs her again. He moans from his injuries when she elbows his stomach—but then just digs the knife deeper, listening to the cry she makes in response.

He drags her to the grave after that. She feels hot and cold, lying in the dirt. Hot around her stomach, where her blood is wet and her wounds burn. Cold everywhere else. Aaron kneels next to her in the dirt. He leans over her, pressing a bloody hand to her skin as he brushes her bangs from her face. He looks sad to her. She closes her eyes.

Maybe if they die together it won’t be so bad.

But then she hears Aaron climb out of the grave. 

“So… I don’t think I’m going to die tonight.”

Sara opens her eyes.

“I kind of feel bad about it because… it was my whole idea in the first place.” 

Everything aches as she sits up from the dirt.

“But Sara, you did it… You made a great  _ great _ episode.” 

She feels like she’s going to tear into two while climbing out of the grave. She grabs the shovel on the edge for support as Aaron continues to speak. 

“You should be really proud of yourself… I’m bummed that you’re not going to be here to see it.”

Outside of the grave she can clearly see what Aaron is doing. Prostrated before her camera. Monologuing his heart out.

“It’s kind of ironic because I thought I wasn’t ever gonna want to kill again. That was real, and then, there was  _ you.” _

_ My muse. You inspired me. _

Bullshit.

She feels sick.

“My Coppola—” Sara swings the shovel before Aaron can finish. The handle slips in her hands as it cracks against his skull. She drops it, and takes off running.

She doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that Mark Duplass used to be in a band called 'Volcano, I'm Still Excited!!'? There's a couple hits that really give Josef vibes. Check them out :3


End file.
